Porno Star
by beng beng max
Summary: Do Kyungsoo seorang pekerja kantoran biasa memimpikan pengalaman sex pertamanya dengan idolanya, seorang artis porno gay ternama. Akan kah hal itu terwujud? ( warn: pwp, yaoi, dirty talk) Kaisoo, Kaido, Jongsoo, Jongin x Kyungsoo


PORNO STAR

Pair: Kaisoo, Kaido, Jongsoo, Jongin x Kyungsoo

Disclaimer: ceritanya terinspirasi dari manga 'Porno Superstar' karya Nanami, sedangkan castnya hanya minjem nama.. hehe

Summary: Do Kyungsoo seorang pekerja kantoran biasa memimpikan pengalaman sex pertamanya dengan idolanya, seorang artis porno gay ternama. Akan kah hal itu terwujud?

Warning: OOC, pwp, dirty talk, gak jelas, dan lain-lain

* * *

"A-ah... Kai-ah.. nnghh... terush..." Kyungsoo berpengangan erat kepada nakas yang ada di depan matanya, bokongnya maju-mundur mengikuti irama hentakkan kejantan laki-laki seksi dibelakangnya yang saat ini sedang tertanam sempurna di dalam bokong sempitnya.

"Ha...harder... mmh..." matanya terlihat sayu dan mengeluarkan beberapa titik air mata, menahan hasrat yang begitu menggebu-gebu. Lidahnya menjilat salivanya yang tertumpah di sekitar bibirnya. Kyungsoo sangat menikmati sesi bercinta dengan artis idolanya ini.

"Kau sangat sempit Kyungsoo chagi" tanpa diketahui Kyungsoo, lelaki berwajah tampan dibelakangnya ini menyeringgai mesum dibelakangnya, ia merasa puas akan lubang Kyungsoo yang sempit dan berkedut memijat penisnya pelan dan sensual.

"A-aku hampir sam... mmm... phai... ARGHH KAI..." Kyungsoo berteriak keenakan akan kejantanan Kai yang menyentuh titik nikmatnya dengan akurat. Penis Kai yang panjang dan besar itu membuatnya sangat puas.

"Mari bersama sayang..." Kai tersenyum dan mengecup pelan rambut Kyungsoo.

"Ngh... aku keluar..." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan cairannya dengan puas lalu menutup matanya sambil terengah engah.

Di saat ia membuka matanya ia hanya melihat pintu besar berwarna abu-abu di depan matanya, ia tersenyum miris. Jika kalian berfikir tadi adalah sesi bercinta pasangan Kai dan Kyungsoo kalian salah besar. Itu hanya ada di dalam angan-agan Kyungsoo.

* * *

XOXO

* * *

Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang laki-laki pekerja kantoran berumur 24 biasa. Setiap hari ia berangkat dan pulang memakai bus, setiap hari bangun pagi lalu memasak sarapannya sendiri, setiap hari membereskan kondominiumnya yang kecil, setiap hari ia akan terus menjadi Do Kyungsoo yang hanya seorang pekerja kantoran biasa.

Setiap hari ia hanya bekerja dan bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Di umurnya yang sudah mengijak 24 tahun ini belum terfikir sama sekali untuknya mencari seorang pendamping hidup, bahkan ia sendiri belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Kecuali...

"Andai aku bisa menggapaimu Kai-ah"

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya sambil memandangi poster yang ada di depannya, poster Kai, seorang bintang porno gay ternama di korea selatan yang beberapa tahun ini telah mengisi relung hatinya, Kai adalah idolanya, Kai adalah inspirasinya, Kai adalah segalanya untuknya, tapi Kai terlalu jauh untuk ia gapai. Dan Kyungsoo tahu itu.

* * *

XOXO

* * *

"Kyungsoo-ssi, bisakah aku minta tolong untuk mengambilkan fax dari Kim corp?" Suara Sulli memecah lamunan kotornya akan Kai.

"O-oh.. iya, tentu saja..." Kyungsoo berdiri dengan kikuk lalu berjalan mendekati mesin Fax yang tidak terlalu darinya dan mengambil beberapa fax dari Kim corp.

"Ini Sulli-ssi" Kyungsoo memberikan setumpukan tipis surat fax dari Kim corp itu kepada Sulli.

"Ya, terima kasih Kyungsoo-ssi" Sulli menjauhkan ganggang telfon dari telinganya lalu tersenyum dibuat-buat kepada Kyungsoo. Meskipun Kyungsoo tahu Sulli membuat senyuman terpaksa, tapi ia membalas senyuman Sulli lalu duduk lagi di tempatnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas saat bokongnya menyentuh bantalan empuk kursi kerjanya. Sejujurnya ia lelah menjadi dirinya yang sekarang, hidupnya terlalu biasa saja, dan tidak ada orang yang menyukainya.

Ya, menurut orang-orang Kyungsoo itu kikuk dan aneh, ditambah lagi ia sering melamun, selera humornya-pun buruk, dalam sehari-pun kata yang ia keluarkan bisa di hitung dengan jari. Sering kali Kyungsoo ingin berubah, tetapi rasanya sulit. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

XOXO

* * *

Hari ini adalah satu dari beberapa hari sial Kyungsoo di bulan ini. Seperti beberapa minggu lalu kotak bekal makannya tertinggal di kondominiumnya sehingga ia harus merelakan sebagian uang jatah untuk membeli video terbaru Kai untuk makan siangnya, lalu sekitar 4 hari yang lalu karena jalannya yang kikuk ia di sangka pencuri oleh seorang ibu-ibu di mini market dekat terminal bus, memang sungguh sangat sial. Hari ini karena ketiduran di kantor, Kyungsoo jadi ketinggalan bus terakhirnya sehingga ia terpaksa jalan kaki menuju kondominumnya yang kira-kira berjarak 7 km dari kantornya, Kyungsoo menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kyungsso berjalan kaki sambil mengumpat kecil di dalam hatinya. Di saat orang-orang bisa berpergian bersama keluarga atau kekasihnya di malam sabtu yang cerah ini, ia malah berjalan kaki sambil menatap orang-orang itu iri. Ia sangat lelah menjadi orang kikuk, ingin rasanya ia mengganti identitas dan kehidupan, ingin rasanya sehari saja ia menjadi orang lain. Ia meruntukki kehidupannya yang sial itu. Lalu tiba-tiba

"Hei kau punya mata tidak?!" bokong Kyungsoo jatuh menyentuh aspal, sepertinya ia baru saja tertabrak seseorang, sungguh sial!

"Selain buta kau juga tuli ya?" laki-laki di depa Kyungsoo membentaknya kasar, Kyungsoo takut.

"M-maaf.. maafkan aku tu—" ucapan Kyungsoo tertahan saat melihat wajah laki-laki yang ada di depannya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya mematung dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" laki-laki di depan Kyungsoo mengerenyit bingung, Kyungsoo masih terdiam.

"Dasar aneh" Laki-laki itu-pun beranjak dari depan Kyungsoo dengan muka masam sampai tiba-tiba ia merasa lengannya di tahan oleh dua tangan kecil.

"K-kau Kai kan? A-aku Do Kyungsoo! Aku fans-mu!" Laki-laki itu menatap Kyungsoo.

"A-aku sudah menyukaimu semenjak video pertamamu Kai!" Kyungsoo tersenyum girang karena bertemu sang idola.

"Wow.. wow.. mungkin kau sa—" laki-laki itu menepis tangan Kyungsoo yang ada di lengannya.

"**KU MOHON TERIMALAH TUBUHKU YANG MASIH VIRGIN INI!**" ucap Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk di depan laki-laki yang ia percaya adalah Kai. Sedangkan laki-laki yang diyakini bernama Kai ini kaku terdiam, masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi di depannya.

"Apa ini semacam jebakan? Apa di sini ada kamera?"

" BUKAN! Ini bukan tipuan...a-aku tahu ini mungkin lucu, tapi aku ingin melakukan sex pertamau dengan orang yang ku idolakan..." wajah Kyungsoo memerah, ia menundukkan wajahnya was-was, takut Kai tidak mau.

"Angkat kepala-mu." Ucap Kai memerintah, lalu Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya.

Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam mencari kebohongan di mata Kyungsoo, namun yang terlihat hanyalah mata polos Kyungsoo. Lalu Kai melepas kaca mata bulat yang setia bertengger di hidung kecil Kyungsoo. Sedikit terpesona oleh pancaran polos mata Kyungsoo.

"Ya.. lagipula aku sedang punya waktu kosong, kenapa tidak." Kai menyeringgai, Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

* * *

XOXO

* * *

Kyungsoo mengencangkan tali bathrobe putihnya, ia eduduk dengan gelisah, ia pun sangat tegang. Ia sangat senang bisa berdua di satu ruangan dengan idolanya, dan beruntungnya lagi sebentar lagi ia bisa meraskan sex-nya dengan sang idola. Wajahnya memanas, ia malu.

Kyungsoo meremas tangannya sendiri, jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia merasa sangat beruntung. Suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi-pun menambah ketegangannya, sekarang Kai sang idolanya sedang mandi, dan ia sendiri yang sudah mandi duluan menunggu Kai dengan gelisah.

"Oh tuhan.. apakah ini mimpi?" ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan tubuh atletis Kai yang hanya tertutupi handuk di bagian pinggangnya, sedikit tetes tetes air berjatuhan di badan seksinya, Kyungsoo tercengang, terpesona melihat tubuh Kai yang sekarang terpampang jelas di mukanya.

"Jadi sekarang aku sudah selesai mandi." Kai mendudukkan dirinya di kasur putih hotel yang sekarang sedang mereka tempati.

"Mau mencoba **menghisapnya?**" Kai manunjuk selangkangannya sendiri, Kyungsoo rasanya ingin pingsan.

"I-iya!" Kyungsoo mendekatkan dirinya kepada selangkangan Kai, sedangkan Kai membuka handuknya sendiri.

Kyungsoo terperangah melihat kejantanan Kai yang sekarang terpampang bebas tepat di depan matanya, rasanya seperti mimpi, dan jika ini mimpi-pun dia tidakk ingin terbangun.

Kyungsoo mulai menyentuh kejantanan Kai dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dan rasa hangat menyerang indra perabanya, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu memasukkan penis Kai kedalam mulutnya.

* * *

XOXO

* * *

Setelah sekitar 15 menit Kai membiarkan Kyungsoo mengulum penisnya ia-pun menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari selangkangannya.

"Kulumanmu buruk." Mendengar itu Kyungsoo pun merasa bersalah.

"Ma-maaf... itu mungkin karena ini adalah pertama kali aku melakukannya" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya kurasa ini sudah cukup ereksi. Tapi karena ini adalah pertama kalimu tidak mungkin kan aku memasukkan Penisku ke bokongmu"

"T-tidak apa-apa Kai. Aku sudah siap!" Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya

"Kau yakin?" Kai membuat muka bertanya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Asal ada pelumas pasti aku bisa! Ku mohon!" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sambil setengah berteriak.

"Baiklah.." Kai mengedikkan bahunya lalu mengambil kondom serta pelumas, dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk berbaring di sebelahnya.

Sesudah memasang kondom dan memberi pelumas kepada penisnya sendiri, Kai memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang berbaring.

"Pegang pundakku" Kai mengalungkan tangan Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, lalu melebarkan kedua paha Kyungsoo.

"Tenang, ini akan terasa sedikit sakit" Kai sudah siap memposisikan penisnya di depan hole Kyungsoo.

"I-iya..." Kyungsoo tersenyum gugup. Hatinya berteriak senang. Sesakit apapun jika itu dengan Kai pasti ia akan selalu senang.

"Oke..." Kai mulai memasukkan penisnya.

*beberapa saat kemudian*

"AH AH AH! KAI SAKIIIIT!" Kyungsoo mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tenang! Tenang! Kau ini berisik sekali sih!" ucap Kai sambil menahan kedua kaki Kyungsoo

"Tapi ini benar benar sakit Kai! ARGHHH!" Kyungsoo menahan sakit sampai ingin menangis, rasanya jauh berbeda saat holenya di masuki oleh jarinya sendiri.

"Kai Kai! Berhenti sebentar ini sangat sakit!" Kyungsoo mengaduh kesakitan sampai menangis, Kai mulai jengah.

"Kau itu sangat berisik ya? Lagipula siapa itu Kai? Jika kau ingin panggil namaku panggil saja Jongin!" seru Kai di depan muka Kyungsoo yang masih berbaring.

"e-eh?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Apa itu nama aslimu? Apakah Kai adalah stage name-mu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa orang yang bernama Kai itu sangat mirip denganku? Aku jadi ingin melihatnya" Jongin tersenyum mencemooh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Bukankah kau adalah Kai?" Kyungsoo mulai sedikit geram.

"**Bukan. Idiot.**" Laki-laki itu menyeringgai puas di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

* * *

XOXO

* * *

Setelah mengetahui bahwa laki-laki itu bukanlah idolanya Kyungsoo-pun membrontak kepada laki-laki itu. Tapi kekuatan laki-laki itu lebih besar daripada Kyungsoo sehingga berujung dengan Kyungsoo yang pasrah di 'tunggangi' oleh laki-laki itu. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo sangat kesal dengan dengan laki-laki itu, dan sampai senin esoknya daerah pinggang Kyungsoo masih sakit.

Di saat malam itu saat sesudah mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam lubang Kyungsoo laki-laki itu-pun memutuskan untuk mandi, dan saat itu di manfaatkan Kyungsoo untuk segera berlari dari laki-laki itu. Di malam itu Kyungsoo merasa sangat menyedihkan dan konyol, belum lagi pernyataan "Terimalah tubuhku yang masih virgin ini" yang sangat menggelikan, rasanya ia ingin mati saja.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, ada apa denganmu? Seharian ini kau melamun?" Kim Joonmyeon—seniornya di kantor atau singkatnya di sebut atasannya—membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"mm... tidak apa-apa S-sunbae..." Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk lalu senyumannya dibalas oleh Junmyeon.

"Ini berkas yang sudah ku tanda tangani sekarang kau bisa balik ke tempatmu" Joonmyeon atau yang lebih akrab di panggil Suho menaruh tumpukkan berkas di depan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah saya permisi.." Kyungsoo mengambil berkas itu dan bersiap untuk pergi dari ruangan Suho.

"Oh iya, hari ini sepupuku akan mulai berkerja disini, aku mohon kerjasamanya ya" Suho tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membalas senyumannya dengan kikuk sambil membungkuk lalu keluar dari ruangan Suho.

Saat keluar dari ruangan Suho, Kyungsoo mendengar ada sedikit ribut-ribut di lobby lantai kantornya, karena penasaran ia-pun berjalan mendekati keramaian itu, tapi tak ia sadari ia tertabrak oleh seseorang dan berkas-berkas yang tadi ditanda tangani oleh Suho-pun jatuh.

Sambil menghela napasnya Kyungsoo-pun berjongkok dan memunguti berkas-berkas itu. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, saat ia berjongkok, pinggangnya jadi 1000x lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Rasanya semenjak kejadian itu, ia jadi sangat sial.

Umpatan kesal Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi ia serukan di dalam hati terhenti saat ia melihat sepasang sepatu kulit berwarna kecoklatan muncul di depan matanya, entah kenapa dia-pun mengangkat wajahnya dan bermaksud melihat wajah dari sang empunya sepatu itu.

"Hei semua dengarkan, Ini adalah sepupu-ku yang mulai hari ini akan berkerja disini, Kim Jongin" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya.

"Tolong bantuannya sunbae-nim" Jongin menundukkan badannya dan tersenyum, sementara Kyungsoo berteriak dalam hati.

Semua orang di lantainya mulai menyalami Jongin dan berkenalan dengannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam terpaku, kakinya seperti habis disemen, napasnya-pun menjadi berat, ia rasa ia akan benar benar mati setelah ini.

"Hei Kyungsoo-ssi, cepat kemari dan ucapkan selamat datang kepada Jongin-ssi" teriak Jonghyun membuyarkan Kyungsoo, dan tanpa sadar ia-pun mendekati Jongin.

"Perkenalkan Jongin, namanya Do Kyungsoo. Dia memang agak kikuk tapi dia orang yang baik" tutur Suho kepada Jongin. Semantara Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, dan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Tolong bantuannya Do Kyungsoo-ssi" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum yang condong menyeringgai.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini." Ucap Jongin setengah berbisik, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo.

"Kemarin kau sudah berani-beraninya kabur dariku. Sebaiknya kau bersiap sekarang Do Kyungsoo-ssi" bisik Jongin yang di selingi tiupan di telinga Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo bergidik.

"e-eh... KYUNGSOO-SSI KAU KENAPA?!" pekik histeris seorang karyawati, Kyungsoo pingsan.

TBC

* * *

Hai.. balik lagi nih sama fanfic baru.. maaf ya taruhan belom di lanjutin, ini karena kebuntuan ide... huks, tolong dong sarannya, aku buntu nih...

Oh ya dan ngomong-ngomong soal fanfic baru ini, ceritanya sendiri terinsiprasi dari manga 'Porno Superstar' karya Nanami, dengan sedikit perubahan aja sih, ya walaupun gak sama persis..

Gimana? Bagus gak? Makasih banget ya udah mau luangin waktunya buat baca FF ini, semoga senang.. da jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaaa makasih


End file.
